I'm a Hazard to Myself
by Mauve Lipgloss
Summary: Percy Weasley had always been overshadowed by others, always trying to please. He ends up depressed and when he finally cracks and tries something drastic, who helps him pick up the pieces? *SLASH* HP/PW
1. I never win first place

1 I'm a Hazard to Myself  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
Summary: Percy Weasley thinks he doesn't have a reason to live, and when he tries to kill himself, one of the people least likely step into the scene and try to help him cope. Can this person from his near past save him? HP/PW with some G/D and R/H on the side.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, or Ginny. J.K does. Damn…  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is Percy's point of view on his life, and the attempted suicide.  
  
* * *  
  
A young man of about 22 rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep. He reached over and reassuringly felt the familiar body of his lover.  
  
Getting out of his bed, the walked over to his desk and sat down. The clock read 12:00, so he figured he had about 6 or so hours before his significant other woke.  
  
Grabbing a quill and a bundle of parchment, he thought for a moment about what he was going to write. Then it hit him, dipping his quill into the inkwell, he began to scribble on the page.  
  
'My name is Percival Alexander Weasley, and this is my story…'  
  
* * *  
  
Have you ever just wished you could be like everyone else? Never having to continuously try to please, being able to do as you please? I have, and I still do.  
  
My entire life has been pleasing others. As a child I was always being good so my mother could deal with the twins and my other younger siblings. Most of the time I was totally ignored, with Charlie showing off his Quidditch abilities, Bill showing off his grades, the Twins playing pranks, Ron learning to walk and talk, and with Ginny just being born.  
  
When I entered Hogwarts, I was expected to bring home high scores and good reports. My teachers, excluding Snape, loved me. Perfect, that was how they described me, no other words, just perfect.  
  
It was no use however, Bill outdid my grades, and Quidditch was Charlie's territory. I felt stupid trying to crack jokes a pull pranks. Ron had a natural ability to make friends, and Ginny being the only girl made her stand out.  
  
Now, even though I have been out of Hogwarts for almost four years, I am still overshadowed by others. Ginny and Ron are the only two of us still attending Hogwarts, and Charlie oldest daughter is due to begin next September.  
  
Charlie is a Quidditch player now, because he has children, he decided to try something safer than working with Dragons for a living. Bill is now third in command of Gringotts, the only two ahead of him being the founders, who are very sick. Fred and George own the biggest prank shop in Hogsmeade, it's even doing better than Zonko's…there had been talk about a merger in companies.  
  
Where am I in all of this?  
  
I'm just Percy. Nothing else.  
  
(A/N: I am switching Persons now…)  
  
* * *  
  
Percy felt the cold air whip at his face. He was outside, on the roof of the newly rebuilt Borrow. It was mid-August, and in about two weeks Ron and Ginny would be heading back to Hogwarts, for their 7th and 6th years respectively.  
  
They had invited Harry, Hermione, Colin, and Neville over for the last two weeks, so everyone was downstairs in the receiving room, talking with the guest who had just arrived.  
  
It was the perfect time, in Percy's mind, to execute his plan. From the spot where he was standing on the roof, if he jumped, he would most likely have a bumpy landing followed by tumbling over a large group of jagged, pointed rocks. If he was lucky, no one would notice he was missing until morning, by which time he would be dead.  
  
He could hear voices from downstairs floating up to where he was. Happy voices ones without worries. He could hear most of the people, but he seemed to think that one voice was missing, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it. Shoving his thoughts aside, Percy snorted, wishing yet again that he could be like them.  
  
He wasn't.  
  
Looking around once, he walked over to the ledge and balanced on it. He was about to jump, when a soft voice interrupted him, the voice that had been missing from below.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Stepping back onto the roof and whipping around, he came to find himself staring into a pair of deep green eyes, that held concern and anger in them.  
  
Green eyes, which belonged to Harry Potter.  
  
* * *  
  
I had been down at the party, when I noticed Percy was missing. Come to think of it, I had only seen him once since I arrived the day before, once at night, he had been on his way up to the roof.  
  
"Oi! Earth to Harry!" Ron yelled, waving a muffin in front of my face. I snapped back to reality and shoved the muffin down Ron's throat before turning my attention to Arthur.  
  
"Arthur, have you seen Percy anywhere? I haven't seen him yet." Arthur shook his head, and Ron made gagging noises in the background, Bill was trying to get the muffin out of his throat before he choked.  
  
"No, He's been very secretive lately…hasn't eaten when we do, keeps to himself, stays locked up in his room."  
  
"What about work?" Arthur looked around before bending down.  
  
"Erm…ever since You-Know-Who was defeated, he has done odd jobs for Dumbledore, but that's about it…" Harry knew what he meant. Voldemort had been defeated in Harry's fifth year.  
  
"I'm going to the Bathroom, I'll be back in a bit…" With that, he left the room, but headed towards the roof.  
  
I walked out onto the roof, and stopped dead in my tracks. What I saw was sad, Percy was about to fling himself off the roof.  
  
Taking a deep breath for courage, I summoned all my strength, and uttered eight words.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you."  
  
* * *  
  
Okay, in the next chapter we see Percy and Harry talk for awhile, flying Sumo wrestlers (courtesy of Fred and George), and a note to Percy from a certain Headmaster we all know and love…  
  
P.S: This story will continue on weather or not I get any reviews  
  
R&R (Please? ^_^) 


	2. I don't support the team

I'm a Hazard to Myself  
  
By: Nari-chan  
  
Summary: Percy Weasley thinks he doesn't have a reason to live, and when he tries to kill himself, one of the people least likely step into the scene and try to help him cope. Can this person from his near past save him? HP/PW with some G/D and R/H on the side.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Percy, Harry, Ron, Hermione, Draco, or Ginny. J.K does. Damn…  
  
A/N: Okay, this chapter is Percy's point of view on his life, and the attempted suicide.  
  
Laureen: It's not Penelope…I'm not that cruel! Think long and hard and you'll eventually figure out who the "significant other" is!  
  
* * *  
  
Herbert! Look, its tomorrow! Gosh darned fanfiction authors…skipping around and confusing you like that!  
  
* * *  
  
"Percy…why would you want to kill yourself?" Harry asked from his perch on Percy's bed. Percy looked up at him, and took a deep breath.  
  
"I just…never fit in…you know?"  
  
"Yes, but that's no reason to kill yourself, Per!" Harry said. Percy started at him then burst into gales of laughter.  
  
"Per? What kind of a nickname is that?" Harry pretended to look confused.  
  
"Umm...I don't like Perce, so I made up my own nickname!"  
  
"Have you ever felt like you don't belong, Harry?"  
  
Per, of course I am, take a look at me! Who do you see? What do you see? The first thing people see and think about when they see me, is that goddamn scar and my defeat of Voldemort! Of course I feel different!"  
  
Hmm…never really thought about it that way…"  
  
* * *  
  
Sudden screams from inside shook them back to reality.  
  
"Ack!"  
  
"SHIT!"  
  
"Look at THEM!"  
  
"BWHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Running back into the house they saw the oddest sight, all the males were there, but the females were missing.  
  
In their places were three sumo wrestlers in pink tunics and with fairy wings.  
  
Fred and George burst into laughter, and Sumo Ginny did the only thing she could think of.  
  
She lunged at them.  
  
Fred and George screamed as the whole sumo wrestler landed on them.  
  
* * *  
  
Percy read this mail later, and noticed a letter with the Hogwarts Seal. Opening it, he scanned the letter.  
  
"Percy,  
  
I am curious as to if you would be willing to become the new History of Magic Professor, as Professor Binns has retired to haunting the castle only. Please send your reply ASAP, if you decided to come, board the Hogwarts Express with your siblings.  
  
Yours,  
  
Albus Dumbledore."  
  
'What to do…should I go?'  
  
* * *  
  
More to come soon, gtg to bed now! 


End file.
